


hurry up, the clock is ticking

by rainbowinthesky



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: Lewis and Seb were late for the knee protest today. Here is why.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	hurry up, the clock is ticking

Lewis raced around the paddock on his scooter like he usually did before a race. Just checking how everyone was doing and wishing all the teams the best for the race. He made a stop at Ferrari and saw Sebastian discussing something with Binotto. Seb didn’t look happy and Lewis felt bad for him. Seb didn’t deserve all this shit happening to him.

Seb visibly sighed but when he spotted Lewis he said something to Mattia and made his way to friend.

“Hey Lew,” he greeted him warmly.

“Hi Seb. Not the greatest weekend, eh?”

“Ja. Again. Hopefully the car will last during the race. But p17 is not good, Lew. I don’t know how Ferrari is going to overcome this.”

Lewis looked at Sebastian with sympathy, shaking his head. “It sucks, Seb, but soon it’s not going to be your problem anymore. You’re going to be with a team next year that’s really going to do anything to get you to the top again. Fuck Ferrari, man.”

Seb snorted and squeezed Lewis’ shoulder. “Yeah. Fuck Ferrari,” he laughed. “Not a sentence I thought I would ever utter.”

Lewis smiled. “Yeah, me neither.” He then looked around and asked, “how much time before the protest?”

Seb looked at his phone for the time. “About fifteen minutes. Why?”

Lewis took his hand and dragged him to the nearest bathroom.

“Where are we going? Lewis?” Seb asked confused.

Once inside the bathroom, Lewis locked it and Seb’s eyes widened.

“You are way too tense to drive now, Seb. I can help to relief some of that tension,” Lewis’ smirk was full of filth. They did this. Sometimes. They were friends first and foremost, but sometimes they needed this, especially when it got tough like it was now for Seb. Lewis cared for Seb and he wanted to make him feel a little bit better.

Seb grinned his signature grin at him. “Alright. What did you have in mind then, baby?”

“Just wait and see.”

“We only have...,” Seb took a look at his phone again, “twelve minutes left though.”

“I will have to be quick about it then.”

Lewis started to kiss Sebastian sloppily, licking in to his mouth while rubbing his crotch. Seb’s breath hitched and he let out tiny moans of encouragement. Lewis felt him harden under his hand and he squeezed the length as best as he could through the thick material of his overalls.   
  
“Fuck Lew, please...”

“What? What do you want me to do? Tell me and I’ll give it to you. Just hurry up, we ain’t got all day, Sebastian,” he said teasingly.

“You know what I want. Put that mouth on me, Hamilton,” Seb breathed. 

Laughing softly, Lewis made quick work of pushing Seb’s overalls down, along with his boxers. He pushed them down to Seb’s knees and watched Seb’s dick hungrily. There were already drops of precome gathering on the tip and Lewis’ mouth literally watered. He dropped to his knees and took Sebastian in his hand, jerking him slowly before he licked the leaking head. Seb shuddered and moaned, leaning his head back against the wall. He knocked Lewis’ cap from his head so he could tangle his fingers in his braids, tugging gently.

Lewis looked up at Seb and saw the desire in his eyes. He would have loved to take much more time with Seb, see how many times he could make him come and make him feel as much pleasure as he could and deserved. But now was obviously not the time. He had to get Seb off and he had to do it quick. He maintained the eye contact and took Seb all the way in, feeling him throb in his throat and watched how Seb reacted to it. Sebastian’s face went slack with pleasure, he whimpered and struggled to keep his hips still. Grinning with his mouth full of cock, Lewis pinned Seb to the wall as he started a fast and dirty rhythm, sliding his mouth up and down on Seb’s dick.

Kwowing the clock kept on ticking, Lewis doubled his efforts. He knew exactly what Sebastian liked and how to get him off. He slipped one hand between Seb’s legs and massaged his balls briefly. Then went between his cheeks, rubbing Seb’s hole with a finger. Seb looked at him with hooded eyes, silently begging for Lewis to continue. Letting his cock go out of his mouth with a pop, Lewis pushed two of his fingers in Seb’s mouth.

“Make them wet. And hurry up, Seb. Time is almost up.”

While he swirled his tongue around Lewis fingers, Seb started to feel a bit anxious. They really were crazy for doing this right before the race started. But he didn’t want to stop now. He couldn’t. Even if they had to. 

When he deemed them ready, Lewis took his fingers from Seb’s mouth and went back to sucking his dick. He pushed the tip of his finger inside of Sebastian and smirked when he heard him moan, so desperate for it. Lewis trust his finger deeper inside and quickly added the second one, aiming for Seb’s prostate and finding it quickly. Sebastian began to mewl and his moans were getting higher in pitch and Lewis knew he was about to come in the way he trembled. Sucking on the head of his dick and then taking him back into his throat again, Lewis felt Sebastian lose it. He whined and sobbed out Lewis’ name, shooting his come down Lewis’ throat, his whole body twitching and shuddering with his orgasm.

Swallowing all Sebastian had to give, Lewis kept looking at him, admiring the beautiful man above him and how he was enjoying the pleasure he received. When he was sure Seb was done, he pulled back and kissed the tip of Seb’s dick, grinning up at him. He tucked Seb back into his boxers and pulled the overalls back up. Seb helped him up from the floor and kissed Lewis’ lips.

“You are the best, Lewis. Thank you,” he grinned. He did look much more relaxed, so Lewis was happy about that. 

“You’re welcome, Seb. Always,” Lewis replied, smiling softly while putting his cap back on.

Then he remembered the time. “Shit, what time is it?!”

Looking at his phone, Sebastian’s face went white. “Oh no. Time is up.”

They ran to their scooters and went to the grid as fast as they could. Once they arrived, they saw the other drivers walking away from the place where the protest just had taken place.

“Shit, we are too late. We are too late to take the knee,” Lewis said, eyes wide.

“Well,” Sebastian said, starting to smile widely. “Maybe I am. You, on the other hand, were kneeling not a minute ago, so I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

Lewis looked at him incredulously with his mouth open and then began to laugh loudly.

“You are a bastard, Seb.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something light hearted after all the shit Seb is going through at the moment with Ferrari. Let’s just ignore the fact that the race went bad for the both of them. 😩
> 
> Fic is inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/FiftyBucksss/status/1302590963030818817


End file.
